


30 Days of Tara

by DarlingHeaux



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHeaux/pseuds/DarlingHeaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this a challenge thing I found on DeviantArt and I decided to try it. This is my first time writing for True Blood,so please bare with me,and try not to rip me to tiny little pieces if it sucks. I decided to transfer this from my FF.Net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maternal  Instincts

Theme one: Maternal Instinct

Paring: Pam/Tara

Rating: T.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A feminine voice bellowed as she walked into a room which contained a tanning booth. The woman rolled her dark blue eyes when the only answer she received was an agonizing scream,walking over to the booth she turned it off and lifted the lid up. Inside the bed laid her dark-skinned progeny badly burnt body Pam glare turned harsher as her blue orbs met dark brown. It was a truly disgusting sight,blisters and bubbles all over Tara's body,and the smell, it was foul.

"Answer me!" Pam once again yelled,furious at her progeny as she grabbed the woman's arm and grimaced as a large piece of skin came off and stuck to her hand.

Tara glared defiantly at her maker "Fuck you. You have no right." Tara spat out viciously before she pulled the lid back down,screaming as the harsh UV rays burned her skin,hoping that Pam would leave so she could meet true death. The blond woman sighed rolling her eyes as she lifted the lid up again.

"Get out of there. Now." Pam stated firmly,leaving no room for questioning.

"As your maker I command you to get out,and to never try this again." the older vampire growled out frustrated,her eyes trained on the other vampire watching as she got out of the booth. As soon as Tara's feet hit the floor, Pam grabbed her arm ignoring her screams and vamped out of the establishment only murmuring a 'You did this to yourself'.

"What where you thinking,you stupid bitch?"Pam yelled out the obviously rhetorical question once the duo reached the doors Fangtasia, "I am sure you know now that we vampires don't tan very well now." she barked out sarcastically after a few moment,watching Tara's body heal itself.

"Why do you fucking care?" Pam eyes shot up to look at her progeny's face, "You don't understand, I fucking hate vampires!" Tara spat out as she rubbed her arms,she could feel the blood tears falling down her face. Of course she had to be turned...she seemed to have some shitty ass luck. "This is just another reason for me to be hated!" She growled out pushing her hair back. "Another reason for my mother to think I am a goddamn monster, which I am now!"

"Why do you care?" Pam questioned,arms crossed over her chest. She found it pathetic and sickening, this is her progeny speaking like this. "Yes,you are a monster now,am I,big fucking deal."Pam moved closer to Tara,her heels sinking into the slight wet dirt. "I heard stories from Stackhouse, she did not even love you. You were nothing but a cross to bear, a burden...correct."

"Like the fucking matters." Tara snapped, Pam smirked walking around the petite vampire. "She is still my mother,is it wrong that I would want some kind of motherly love?"

"No,not at all sugar." Pam stated as she stopped in front of Tara,"But has she ever shown you love? Ever?" Pam looked at her progeny's face. "Did you feel loved with her? Did you feel safe?"

Tara was quiet as she thought back the times with her mother. She never felt any of that,she felt that any moment Lettie Mae would snap and kill her. Countless of times she was awoken from a slumber to Lettie Mae choking her. She could still see the deranged and crazed look on her mom's face,she could still feel the vice-like grip on her neck...Lettie Mae never loved her,she never loved her own flesh and blood. Blood began to fall from her eyes,leaving a dark trail down her mocha colored face.

"You shed tears for this woman...for how she treated you."Pam placed her index finger under Tara's chin,forcing her to look in her blue eyes. "You don't have to cry for her,fear her or obey her. She should be the one fearing you, she should scream in fear for what you could do to her. She can't hurt you anymore Tara, but you can. You can make her suffer for what she did to you." Pam whispered to her,looking into her eyes and smirking as Tara's fangs shot out.

"She can't hurt me anymore..."Tara murmured repeated softly,looking at her maker,a small smirk came to her face. Pam was the only one who ever tried to protected her like this,like a mother should. Shielding her child from danger,pain and anguish.

"Now come on sugar,we are going to ground soon." Pam turned and walked to the doors of Fangtasia,Tara following behind her smirking.


	2. Video Games

pushing her buttons again, she knew she can get her to play with a few well placed words. "But I understand that you don't wanna play, I’m sure ya ain't use to getting ya ass handed to you." Snap. Tara could practically hear when she broke though the usually cool and collected demeanor.  
Pam flashed over to Tara, looking into her deep eyes. Tara could see the annoyance in her Maker's eyes. "I am not going have my ass handed to me." Pam grabbed the controller from her hands looking at it. "I took your bait; now tell me what I am doing." The blond vampire sat down on the couch, staring at Tara, who was smirking victoriously.  
"Well, depends on what game we play we can pl..." Tara started but Pam cut her off with a loud, obnoxious sigh. "I really don't care." Pam murmured, tossing her head back. "Just pick something!" She could tell this is going to be a long night, she hoped that daybreak would hurry up so the two of them can go to ground, she need sometime to herself.  
Tara looked at her maker and rolled her. "We can play Vampire Rain. It's a shitty game though." Tara murmured, standing up. Pam looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "And what is it about?" She asked her progeny, who looked over her shoulder to look at the blond. Pam could see the cocky smirk on her dark features. "Staking vampires and shit..."  
Tara began laughing at the look of outrage on Pam's face; she truly loved getting under the older vampire's skin. "Oh hardy har-fucking-har." Pam bite out, watching at Tara grabbed a game case.  
"I am just fucking with ya, Pam. Jeez, like I would own that shitty ass game." Tara leaned down, pushing a button to open the disk tray and placing whatever game she had chosen in it.  
"What are we playing?" Pam asked as she looked at the controller with bored eyes, "And it better not be a damn vampire game, because I will not hesitate breaking your neck, my little Progeny." She propped her feet on the Mahogany table, she glance up at Tara, "Understand?"  
"Yes, Mommy dearest." Tara walked over to the couch and sat down next to Pam, grabbing the spare controller. "And we are playing Left 4 Dead 2." Tara turned on her controller while looking at Pam, "It's a zombie game, pretty fun to game." Tara couldn't help but chuckle when she heard the scoff Pam gave out.  
"Fun? I am sure anything a human made is not fun." Pam murmured, rolling her blue eyes. "Now, will you stop speaking Cupcake and start the damn game." Tara chuckled as she turns to look at the screen and pressed play. "Alright, grab a gun and some ammo and let's go."  
Pam snapped head towards the woman,"Wait, you are not going to explain this to me? “Pam asked glaring, which cause Tara to laugh again.”It's simple, Pam." Tara murmured before she began to go though the controls quickly.  
"Got it?" She asked once she finished explaining the controls and what they do. "Yeah, I got it. Now who the hell am I playing as? The blond looked at the T.V, seeing the other characters and taking note that above one of the characters, who was fair-skinned and wore a pair of overalls, was a name, so she guessed that was Tara's character.  
"You are playing as Francis and I am playing as Ellis.” Tara stated as she grabbed a automatic shotgun, her favorite weapon in the game. "Now pick up a weapon and let's go...oh there are few...special zombies."  
Pam growled as she looked at her progeny again. "And what does that mean?" She questioned though clenched teeth, this game is more trouble than it's worth. Tara side glanced over at the irritated woman and smirked.  
"Meaning that they have more abilities than the common infected. There is the Boomer, he's this bloated, nasty ass motherfucker who spit bile on ya. If it gets on ya, you will be attacked by a hoard...the bile is kind of like a homing device for the commons. Then there is the Spitter; that bitch spits acid, so watch out, the Smoker is a tricky ass fucker, you won't be able to see him most of the time until he gets someone. He uses his tongue to wrap around someone neck and will pull you to him so he could maul you. The Changer...well his name says it all, he charge at you with his big ass arm, which to me looks like he was a chronic masturbator, anyways once he hits you, he could also through you on the floor many times." Tara pushed her hair back as she thought of the others, "Oh the Jockey...he is this parkour type fuck, he jumps on your back like a monkey and mauls ya. Then there is the witch, she is easy to detect since her cries are loud. She usually don't bother ya unless you startle her, then she will charge and mauls ya...and then there is this big ass motherfucker, they call him the Tank; he is hard as hell to kill. Think of a huge silverback gorilla...then put him on 'roids." Tara grinned as she finished up.  
"You have to be fucking kidding me." Pam groaned out, this game already annoyed her and she hasn't even begun playing! "Alright, I am ready." Pam grumbled as she made her character grab a pistol and some ammo. Tara nodded her head and looked back at the T.V; she could tell this was going to be a great game.  
"This game is fucking ridiculous!" Pam yelled out, throwing the controller on the floor, the duo had been playing the game for the last hour and a half and Pam had managed to die at least nineteen times. "Why in the hell would some play this shit? Fucking human, I swear! This is why they are food to me!" Pam ranted; every now and then a growl came from her throat. While Pam when though her little temper tantrum, Tara was clinging to the couch arm, laughing hysterically. This was priceless to the young vampire, to think that her maker would act like such a spoiled child.  
Pam snapped her head over at her laughing progeny and gave her an icy glare. "Of course you would find this funny." She bit out, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why wouldn't I laugh?" Tara questioned between laughs,” You are acting like a brat!" She looked up at Pam smirking, which Pam returned with another icy look before smirking herself. Tara raised her eyebrow. "Why are you smirking?" Tara asked before glaring as Pam spoke.  
"As your maker, I command you not stop laughing and, never speak of this again." Pam commands while smirking even more once Tara stops laughing.  
Tara growled as she crossed her arms, "Ya a bitch, Pam...ya know that?" Tara murmured as she stood from the couch, "Ruining my fun and shit."  
"You can complain later Cupcake; right now we are going to Fangtasia." Pam said as she headed towards the door smirking with Tara following her. "Bitch..."Tara murmured as she took off once they were outside.


End file.
